


Spooky’s Origins

by FNW2



Series: The Jumpscare Mansion [1]
Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Death, F/M, Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: How did this twelve-year-old girl become the nightmare we all know today?





	Spooky’s Origins

_October 24th, 1963_

Francis unlocked the door to his home after a long day at work. With a sigh, he entered the house, only to find it in darkness. He flicked the light switch, but the lights didn’t turn on.

”Strange, is the fuse box acting up?” Francis asked himself. “Harriet? You home, sweetie?” Francis called into the darkness. “I guess not.” He placed down his suitcase, and left to go check on her the fuse box.

As he made his way around the house, he saw scratch marks leading all the way to fuse box, which was open, and had been turned off.

Francis hummed suspiciously, but reached for the fuse box to turn it back on. Before he could touch it, a fake scythe sprung from the shadows and stopped his hand short.

”Huh?!” Francis looked to his right, and saw a girl with blow hair, in a red hood, staring at him. “Oh, Alison!” Francis smiled.

”What?” The girl lost all of her intimidation when her father said her name. “How?!”

”Nice try, dear.” Francis turned the power box back on. “But you’re too cute to be scary.”

”I can be scary!” Alison pouted. “I’ll show you.”

Francis hummed. “Scary things don’t pout like little children.”

”Only because you, Mom, and everyone else are denying facts!” Alison exclaimed.

”The fact that you’re scary?” Francis asked, jokingly. “Because I’m pretty sure denying lies is completely different to what you said.”

Alison’s pout only grew in size. “Not funny.”

”Not to you, Honey.” Francis patted her head. “Not to you. Now come on, let’s get back inside, you don’t want to ruin your Halloween costume a week before Halloween, do you?”

”Nooooooooo...” Alison sighed out. “I guess not.”

”Good, now come on.” Francis put an arm around his daughter’s shoulder, and lead her back inside.

* * *

_October 31st, 1963_

Alison went to the corner store a short walk away from her home.

”Alison! Good to see you!” The store owner greeted.

Alison’s hometown was a small one. The kind of place where everyone knew everyone.

”Hi Mario, can I get...” Alison walked through the store’s shelves, and found a bottle of fake blood, along with some miniature firecrackers. “...this and these?” Alison placed the objects on the front counter.

”What do you need these for?” Mario asked, concerned.

”This is it, Mario.” Alison pumped her fist in confidence. “This Halloween is the day I finally scare the pants off of someone!”

”Alison,” Mario said with a chuckle, “you need to stop focusing so much on this.”

”Why?” Alison asked, deflating.

”You’re too cute to be scary!” Mario exclaimed. “Just accept it!”

Alison frowned. “Never.”

Mario sighed. “If you say so.”

”I’ll show you!” Alison slammed the money on the counter, placed her bought items in a paper bag, then dashed out the door. “I’ll show all of you!”

”Have a happy Halloween!” Mario called.

”You too.” Alison causally returned to the door to say.

* * *

As Alison was walking back to her house, she grumbled to herself. “Jerks, I’ll show them!” She stomped up the porch to her house, and opened the door to be greeted by her mother, Harriet, and one of her friends, Maggie.

”Oh, hello Alison!” Maggie greeted, happily. “How are you doing this fine Halloween?”

”I’m doing okay,” Alison grumbled.

”Well, someone is in a bit of rotten mood, huh?” Maggie asked. “What’s wrong, dear?”

”Alison had another failed scare last week,” Harriet joked. “She’s been grouchy ever since.”

”I had him!” Alison exclaimed. “He was super scared, but when he saw it was me, he denied it!”

”When will you put this behind you?” Harriet asked. “You’re not scary Alison, just accept that fact then move on.”

”Never!” Alison pointed to the ceiling. “All you saying that just fuels my desire for fear!”

“Okay, fearmaster.” Harriet rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you get your costume ready, we’ll be going trick-or-treating in a few hours.”

”We?” Alison shook her head. “Mom, I’m twelve!”

”And?”

”And I don’t need to be baby sat!” Alison exclaimed. “How am I supposed to be scary if I’m holding on to Mommy and Daddy’s hands to whole way through?”

”Alison,” Harriet began.

”Harriet, let her go.” Francis entered the living room. “We’ve let her trick-or-treat alone before.”

”Yeah, when we had work and couldn’t be there,” Harriet said. “I don’t want to know we could’ve done something if anything happened to her while she was out.”

”Nothing bad is going to happen to her,” Francis assured, looking over to Alison. “Right honey?”

”Right!” Alison smiled.

”I guess...promise to be safe,” Harriet said.

Alsion motioned a cross over her heart. “Promise!”

”Okay, then go get your costume ready,” Harriet said, again.

”Awesome!” Alison ran up to her mother, and kissed her on the forehead. “You’re the best!” With that, she ran into her room.

”I hope you know what you’re doing,” Harriet said to Francis.

”I’ve been parenting that girl for twelve years with no end it in sight,” Francis assured in a joking manner. “I think I know what I’m doing.”

* * *

Alison walked through the quiet town. She saw little kids being lead around by their parents, teenagers scaring each other and the adults, not even bothering to ask for any candy. Alison was shocked to find even adults adoring the festive holiday.

”I guess Halloween is a great time for everyone to get together,” Alison noted to herself, a mischievous grin growing on her face. “And a great time to finally scare someone!”

”Hey, did you hear about that creepy guy?” A teen asked his friend as they walked by Alison, not giving her the time of day.

Alison froze as the two continued on there way. She quickly turned, and followed behind them, listening closely.

”Yeah, that guy who lives on the edge of Roosevelt Ave?” The other teen asked. “I heard he’s a real scaredy cat!”

Alison’s smirk returned, and with greater intensity. She immediately turned to ran in the direction of Roosevelt Avenue.

”He's not a scaredy cat, man!” The first teen said, defensively. “The man fought in World War Two!”

”Really? Then why is he so jumpy?”

”They call it PTSD, I think it used to be called shell shock,” the teen explained. “If he hears or sees anything that reminds him of the war, he goes nuts!”

”Well, he certainly sounds a lot more scary, now.”

”No shit, I heard he has a gun, too!”

”Man, thanks for telling me, I wouldn’t want to mess with that guy!”

”I think one of the reasons he moved here was to avoid any risk of triggers.” The teen made air quotes. “As they call it.”

* * *

Howard sat in his comfortable chair, reading a book. As he enjoyed his reading, to his right, a cup of fresh hot chocolate was poured, which he occasionally took a sip from.

As he was bringing the cup to his lips, the lights in his home suddenly went out. He dropped the cup, eyes darting around his know darkened room.

”No...no...please no...” Howard began to breath heavily. “It’s okay, Howard, probably just something wrong with the fuse box. Just need to go outside and check.” Howard was about to go outside, but his paranoia got the better of him, and he went to his room to get his pistol. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Betty.” Howard loaded his gun. “I just need to be safe, is all.”

Howard slipped on a pair of slippers, and walked out to his home’s fuse back in the backyard. As he felt the cool night air on his skin, he smiled, and began to calm down.

”I love this place,” Howard mused, smile never leaving his face. “It really is a great place to just calm down, and relax. To not remember the war.”

He took in a sharpe breath through his nose, then made his way over to the fuse box. Howard checked it, seeing that it had been turned off.

”Damn kids,” Howard scoffed, turning his power back on. “Got no respect for the men who fought and died for this country.”

That’s when something was tossed at his feet.

”Huh?” Howard looked down at the sparking objects at his feet. His eyes widened when the firecrackers went off. “Ah! No!” Howard looked around in fright. “Amush! Damn Japs!”

”Boo!” Alison jumped out from the shadows, fake scythe in hand, and fake blood covering her face.

Howard let out a shriek, and fell to the ground.

”Yes!” Alison jumped for joy. “I finally scared someone!”

”You won’t take me!” Howard pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at Alison, who immediately stopped.

”Whoa!” She stopped dancing, and her eyes widened in fright. “Hey, I’m sorry!”

”I’ll kill as many as you Japs as possible before I sell out this country!” Howard shouted. “Do you hear me!” He fires once  in Alison’s direction, but missed. “ **Do you hear me!** ”

Alison had tears in her eyes from fright. “Stop...please!”

”You won’t fool this man!” Howard shot another round in Alison’s direction, but it again missed. “Red, white, and blue pumps through these veins!”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Alison turned to run.

”That’s right, run!” Howard took aim at Alison’s running back.

He shot once, and hit his target.

* * *

_November 3rd, 1963_

In Alison’s hometown, everyone knew everyone, so everyone heard of her death, and mourned.

Every adult in her wake felt they shared the blame. Mario for selling her the products that lead to her death, Francis and Harriet for letting her go out alone, and every single person there all thought the same thing.

”Why didn’t we just agree she was scary?!” Harriet cried into Francis’ chest. “Why didn’t we just...why?!”

”I don’t know, Harriet.” Francis held her close, trying to comfort her, though the tears running down his face didn’t help. “I...I don’t know.”

As the clouds formed over the dreary scene, miles away, in Smith Grove’s house for the mentally insane, Howard sat in shame and disgrace. After everything he had been through, surviving the war, returning to natural life, he’ll spend the rest of his days locked in an institution, a little girl’s body on his conscious. Forever.

”God forgive me.” Howard hugged himself. “Please...”

”Wow, you’re really sad.” A voice spoke from with the walls of his padded room.

Howard’s eyes shot open, and looked around. “Who said that?”

”Um...I did.” Alison floated down from the ceiling, revealing her new, ghostly form.

”Christ in Heaven,” Howard’s breathing stopped.

”’Sup?” Alison asked, too causally.

”What do you want?!” Howard cried. “To haunt me for my crime for the rest of my life?!”

”Dude, chill!” Alison raised her hands. “I just wanted to thank you.”

”Thank me?!” Howard’s eyes went wide. “I killed you!”

”Eh, simple mistake.” Alison shrugged. “Mostly my fault, anyway.”

”I...I...I...” Howard was at a loss for words.

”Yeah, I think dying and coming back as a ghost really screws with your brain.” Alison knocked on her head. “Anyway, I’m going to have to say goodbye for now!”

”Alison, wait!” Howard called.

”It’s not Alison anymore, pale.” Alison smiled at him. “Now, I’m Spooky, and I’m about to show the world how scary I can be.”

”What do you mean?”

”Well, I don’t know,” Spooky spoke, causally. “I didn’t actually think of a plan yet, I just started being a ghost like...two days ago. Still getting used it and the like.”

”But you said you planned for the whole world to see how scary you are!”

”Yeah, because I’m going to destroy the world...or take it over, I’m not really sure yet.” Spooky scratched her chin. “Again, still thinking about it.”

”You can’t do that!”

”Yeah, well, you’re in a mental institution, so you can’t stop me. Bye!” Spooky awkwardly flew through the ceiling, leaving Howard to sit in his cell, now left with burden of creating humanity’s greatest threat.


End file.
